Fighting Out Hidden Secrets
by MasterClass60
Summary: Who knew all it would take was one fight to change everything? Kigo Disclaimer- I don't own Kim Possible.


Ok, now don't kill me or anything. But today, I'm doing something completely out of my normal comfort zone. So, show of hands, who have seen the new Kim Possible movie? One, two...ok not so many people. But for those who have, then let me give you the sitch for those who haven't. So, Kim Possible is a teenage crime fighter who saves the day on a daily basis while living the life of a regular teenager along with her best sidekick and BFF, Ron Stoppable. Arch nemesis- Shego in crime fighting and Monique in life living. So, you may ask,"23027, why are you doing a Kim Possible one shot when your true strength is with pokemon"? To answer that question, I'm trying something new. I recently saw a few fanfics on the show. Especially the ones with the Kigo ship which is basically Kim x Shego. So, today, I'm going to make a story based on that ship. Let's see how this works.

Let's take a trip down to Middleton. A place filled with sunny days, cheer practice and Dr. Drakken working on yet another failure attempt to stop local heroine Kim Possible. Helping him, or at least trying to avoid doing any work other than combat, is his assistant Shego. Together, they are the most wanted evil doers in all of Middleton. So, what exactly are they doing today? Let's find out shall we? Dr. Drakken was busy fixing up his latest gadget as he says maniacally,"Yes, yes! It's final finished! Soon, Kim will be nothing more than a myth"! Shego was busy doing who knows what when she heard the man shout. She listened quietly, wanting to know exactly what he was up to. He says in an evil monologue to himself,"My latest creation is bound to work. While Shego fends off Kim, when I time it just right, I'll zap her with the Devastating Drakken Ray. This will ensure one thing with Kim when it hits...death! One zap and she'll be gone forever! Then, no one can stop me and Shego from taking over the world! Hahahahahahahaha"! Shego was schocked and angry at the same time. There was No Way that she was going to let that deranged doctor kill her best fighting opponent ever. She cared way too much for her to let her fall into that trap. Not instantly wanting to burn him into oblivion, she regained her composure and walked in, acting like her usual self. Then, she turned to him and said,"I'm going out for a while. Don't know when I'll be back." Drakken didn't even bother to protest, not that he had anytime to since Shego just rocketed away before he could speak. Meanwhile, she went to find Kim before Drakken caused something bad between them.

Meanwhile, at home, Ron was busy with Rufus as he was telling his parents how they stopped their 99th crime in a row. Of course he tweaked a few details so he sounded like the hero, but one look from Kim and he was telling the truth straight from heart. Just as the story finished, the news came on telling the same story. It was nice to get some recognition, but this felt a bit much. Ron then said to Kim,"KP, we are so good, crime's now afraid to emerge." Kim, actually enjoying this, says back,"You are right for once Ron. First, we stop our 99th crime, then things have been quiet and crime free. What's next, Shego knocking on the door begging for mercy"? Now, you know how sometimes at these moments, what you say actually happens and you end up eating your words? That's how Kim felt after opening the door after hearing it knock. When she saw Shego who looked like she was shaken up and worried, Kim didn't know exactly what to do. So, after a mental face palm, she did something no one would expect. She allowed Shego inside for a cup of coffee and to talk, though this felt like it was going to be a long day.

Once settled down and hopefully not planning anything evil, both Kim and Ron stayed wary and began to get her to talk. Shego starts off with,"Ok Princess, listen. I'm not here to cause trouble or anything, though I can tell that you are thinking that right now. Listen, I'm here to warn you about Dr. Drakken." Ron immediately reacted, saying,"Like we'd believe you. You two have caused more crime than we can count." Kim instantly had Ron calm down before allowing Shego to continue. Once that was settled, Shego continued with,"Dr. Drakken is creating a device to kill you Kimmy. He wants to use it at a time while we were fighting each other. I came to warn you before nerd face came at you when Drakken started something." Kim wanted to not believe her formidable foe, but something in her made her believe what she said. After Shego finished her speech, Kim knew that what she said had to be true. Besides, why else would Shego be here in the first place? Deciding to help her out, Kim says,"Even though it's extremely difficult to trust you, looks like I have no choice. Tell me where he is and we can stop him." After telling her the location, they were off to stop Dr. Drakken.

So, Kim, Ron and Shego were off to stop Dr. Drakken. Along the way, they discussed the plan that would hopefully work. So, this is how it will go. Shego will return and act like normal. Then, Kim and Ron will enter and act like she's here to stop them. Then, Shego and Kim will fight like normal and then, when Dr. Drakken is about to fire the ray, they will both jump out of the way and then stop Dr. Drakken together. Thinking about it made both of them blush, considering how much they cared for each other when they weren't fighting to the death. Once they made it to the hideout that Drakken and Shego were living in, they snuck in and soon made it to the entrance of the room that Dr. Drakken had the ray set up. Shego had the two crime fighters wait out the room as she walked in and acted like nothing happened to her. After secretly giving the signal to them, Kim and Ron busted in as Kim says,"Playtime's over Dr. Drakken. Shego." Of course, Shego kept her sarcastic attitude up for a bit to keep the act a secret. Soon, both females began to fight like regular. Throughout the fight, both females slipped a few comments such as,"You're not such a bad fighter Kimmykins," and,"You're pretty good yourself Shego."

Then, after a pretty hard kick from Shego, Kim knelt into a position so Drakken believed that she was hurt badly. Then, he fired off the ray, giving a pretty big blast. Shego and Kim jumped out of the way in time, but the beam hit the floor, creating a huge explosion. It blasted both girls and Ron into different areas of the room. Ron and Shego were pretty ok but the real trouble was with Kim. She landed into the wall and was injured really bad. Drakken set his ray up and was about to hit Kim. It looked like there would be no avoiding it this time. Then, what happened next was a total life saver. A huge ball of green flames intercepted the beam and caused an explosion. Drakken was schocked, especially when he saw Shego standing in front of an injured Kim, saying,"You will not hurt the girl I care for"! She then blasted another fireball that caused the ray to explode, immediately disintegrating Dr. Drakken and causing a fire in the room. Kim grew exhausted and unconscious, which made Ron and Shego worry. It was already bad enough that she was hurt. Shego was not going to let Kim burn with the fire. Carrying her bridal style, the group rushed out of the building just in time before it exploded. Now, the major thing on their minds was Kim Possible's well being and hoping that she didn't take too much damage and recovers.

A few days passed since the incident at the old laboratory. Kim woke up a few hours after the explosion and was busy in remission. Only suffering from a swollen left leg and a small concussion, she was overall fine. But then again, she was Kim Possible. Shego helped with the physical therapy once Kim was able to walk. Not even in a day, Kim was back in her strong, crime fighting zone. However, the explosion did leave its mark, it left Kim frightened of loud noises, mainly at night. She couldn't sleep and so far, on 2 missions, that fear has caused only minor setbacks. One night, a car just honked and Kim instantly woke and yelped in fright. It took her a few minutes to settle, but it was now even harder to sleep. That morning, Shego, who was visiting Kim, was told about the situation and decided to talk to Kim. Finding her outside on the porch, she sat right next to her and said,"Hey pumpkin. You feeling better these days"? Kim just sighed and says,"Could be better. I haven't slept well the past few days and at night, any loud noises just frightens me. It already messed up 2 missions, imagine what might happen in the future." Shego, taking this into consideration, got an idea. She says,"Meet me by the square tonight at 7. I have an idea that just might work." Shego soon left, but not before giving a wink to Kim, which causes the two of them to instantly blush. Kim hoped mentally that this idea would help her get over this fear.

At 7, in the square, a slightly nervous Kim Possible met up with Shego. There, she led him to a secluded area that used to be a fight zone. She then says,"My idea is simple. Let's do a training fight. Just like we'd usually do when you came to stop Drakken." A little unsure, but hoping that the idea works, soon charges in as they begin to go toe to toe with one another. However, Kim was a bit off her game because of the noises. Luckily, Shego expected this as she says,"Try thinking of it like this. There were much more louder noises when we fought and you were fine there. Think of a moment like that." Kim then thought of the time they fought while sick with colds. It was pretty funny to relive as it seemed to work. Now, Kim was fighting like her normal self. Soon, they stopped as Shego was happy that Kim was back to normal. As they shook hands, Shego decided to go straight. She says to Kim,"Thank you. If it weren't for you, I don't think this world would last. Your heroism has influenced a lot of people. Now, it's influencing me and I've decided to quit being evil." Kim was shocked and happy at the same time. She then asked Shego,"What will you do instead"? Shego thought abou it and then says,"Is it possible for me to join Team Possible"? Kim smiled and nodded a resounding yes. Since that night in the square, they've stopped crime after crime. Of course, it took a while for some people to begin to trust her, especially Ron. But soon, after one look at her, they loved her as much as they loved Kim. Shego was even able to control her powers and use them in stopping evil in such significant ways. The night after they stopped a major crime, the two decided to sneak out and have a bit of alone time together. They went to the park and sat under the big tree, looking up at the stars. Just being together was enough for the two of them to be blushing for a few minutes.

Within the night, a thought soon loomed over Kim as she asks Shego,"Do you remember the time that you were about to tell me something before Ron hit you with that weird device? What was it that you were going to say"? Shego sighed a bit before saying,"Well, what I was going to say before that happened was...Princess...you're a really great person. If anything...I really, really, really like you." That caused Kim to become schocked, but in a happy way. It felt like it'd be impossible for both girls to admit their love for one another. Now, it was out in the open between them as they were finally saying the one, same secret that they've kept forever. What happened next would've caused a lot of audience members to be surprised and or spit out their beverages if they were drinking it at the moment. Both girls ended up hugging underneath the full moon. They both said at the same time in the hug with tears flowing from their eyes,"You have no idea how long I've been keeping this to myself"! After a few more minutes, they both noticed the time and how late it was. They both knew that they had to go home, but before they could leave, Kim asked,"If we aren't busy tomorrow, you up for a training session and date afterwards"? Shego nodded as she says the classic catchphrase before leaving,"Till next time Kimmy." As they headed back to their respective homes, both females couldn't help but feel like this was the start of something awesome and beautiful.

Not bad, not bad at all. Don't worry, expect an update on my pokemon music story tommorrow and the adventure story over the weekend. Remember, I tend to write whatever I feel like. But again, don't worry, you'll still see a lot of pokemon stories from me. Till next time.


End file.
